


Lost in the dream

by Neko_ryn



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Character Death, Doomed Timelines, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: After losing the fight for freedom, Hyungwon is given a new opportunity to go back in time and try again, and again, and again. The only thing Hyungwon wants is to be with his friends again, and with nothing else in sight, he will do anything until they’re all reunited again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this... I've had this idea ever since Jealousy came out because I was talking theories with some friends and it got very wild. ANYWAYS this is finally out, not when it was supposed to but a lot happened today so just--- I promise this won't happen again :'v Please enjoy!

**** “You can’t die on me Hyungwon, not after all I’ve done- after all  _ we’ve _ done.” Minhyuk’s breathing was shallow as he looked at the bathtub.

It was full of water and Hyungwon’s submerged body lay there, motionless and pallid like he had never been before. Minhyuk, leaning on a small wood counter, fought to stop the tears that poured down his face as he looked at his lifeless friend; in his hands was the vial containing what Jooheon had said was “the solution to all their problems”.

“Please, you can’t die yet…” Minhyuk continued to plea to himself as he opened the small glass bottle and poured the liquid inside the bathtub, praying to every god he knew for it to work. “We need you… I need you.” He said, throwing the vial aside and getting into the bathtub.

The water was freezing cold, and so was Hyungwon’s body, but Minhyuk clung to him desperately anyway, refusing to let go unless it was the tall boy himself the one pushing him away. The cold made his mind and body go numb, and even so he never let go of Hyungwon; he clung to the last bits of his consciousness until he felt the other’s hand squeezing his own, and then he let go, finally giving his tired body a rest.

* * *

“So you’re telling me they found them lying unconscious, wet and cold  inside an abandoned house and took them away?” Jooheon asked, looking at one of his soldiers with a raised eyebrow, making him shrink in his place.

“Yes sir, that’s what I was informed.” The man replied, keeping his eyes focused on the ground as he was too scared to look at his boss.

“I see… Okay, you can leave.” Jooheon said, and the man left without thinking twice. 

There was a moment of silence before Jooheon exploded. He kicked the table in front of him, sending everything that was on it flying in various directions; he stood up only to grab the chair he had been sitting on and throwing it to the other side of the room, the loud sounds alerting some of the rebels in other rooms, who were quickly told off by Hoseok and Kihyun. 

“Jooheon, you need to calm down.” Hoseok said, trying to approach him. “I know you’re mad, but that’s not how we’ll get Hyunwoo out of jail or Minhyuk and Hyungwon back.”

Jooheon looked at what was left of his team and took a deep breath, he crouched on the floor since he had thrown the chair away and kept silent, trying to consider all of his options. They knew Hyunwoo had been taken to a high-security jail, but they still had no ideas on the location of the other two; they needed to find that out first and make a plan to rescue them.

“Okay, you’re right, we need to plan things out. Kihyun hyung, call everyone on an emergency meeting, tell them it’s urgent, no exceptions. Meet me in the headquarters’ meeting room in thirty minutes.” Jooheon said after finally clearing his mind of anger, already overflowing with ideas for a plan. “Changkyun, go with him; Hoseok hyung, you come with me and help me organize things out. Let’s go.”

Just like they had been ordered to, Kihyun and Changkyun gathered all of the revolutionary army in the headquarters under the indications that it was an important emergency meeting. Everyone flowed into the room obediently and waited until Jooheon and Hoseok joined them in the meeting room, finally ready to start.

“As the majority of you might already know, three of the revolution’s leaders have been captured and we need to have them back. This will also be a good way to rearrange ourselves and start the real war.” Jooheon spoke from his place at one end of the large table, behind him was a blackboard full with data.

“We’re going to divide ourselves in three teams. Changkyun and his team will be in charge of intelligence, you have to find out where Minhyuk and Hyungwon are, as well as how secure that place and the jail Hyunwoo hyung is at are.” Hoseok continued, pointing at some sections of the blackboard.

“Another team will come with me.” Proceeded Kihyun. “We have to replenish ourselves with the flowers, it’s going to be something massive, since we’re finally going full into the war.”

“And finally, another team will be with Hoseok hyung; we need a machine that will be able to transform the flowers into something more practical that brings out the healing properties so it’s easier for us to heal.” Jooheon added, ending the explanation regarding the three teams. “Of course we can’t leave our base alone so some of you will stay with me to patrol and all that; in any case, let’s start with this.”

“I’ll take unit one with me since they’re the biggest, units two and three go with Changkyun; the rest can divide themselves between Jooheon and Hoseok hyung. Let’s go.” Kihyun said, gathering the rebels of unit one and guiding them out of the room, Changkyun followed shortly after with the other two units walking right behind him.

* * *

Hyungwon and Minhyuk hadn’t been entirely conscious in the days after they were caught. There was a vague memory of them being taken there and interned, but after that everything faded out to blurry and senseless images; maybe if they weren’t drugged all the time they would have made sense of their situation, but instead they continued to down the pills every time they were told.

Inside the clinical white room it was like time itself had stopped, the silence was filled only with machine beeps and the occasional grunts of an awakening that was cut short by the entrance of a nurse carrying their medicines, they couldn’t even tell if it was the same nurse or a new one. The clearest of their memories consisted only of each other tied down to hospital beds, but before they could do anything about it, they were unconscious again.

The sound of the room’s door opening woke Hyungwon up; he stirred on his bed only to realize, once again, he was tied up tightly with no possibilities of freeing himself so he decided to close his eyes again, too tired to even try anymore. A couple of hands helped him sit up and he opened his mouth obediently, immediately swallowing the pill once it had been placed inside his mouth.

“Woah hyung, I honestly never thought I’d see you this compliant.” The familiar voice made Hyungwon open his eyes again, immediately spotting Jooheon right in front of me.

He was taken aback and tried to move away from him, thinking that maybe his mind was finally starting to play games on him. The same hands that had helped him sit up before held him in place and he turned his head just to find Kihyun standing behind him. Hyungwon immediately turned towards Minhyuk and found Hyunwoo and Changkyun helping him up and feeding him the same thing he had taken before.

“What are… Are you real?” His mind felt fuzzy and he was almost unable to fully articulate words, but he forced himself anyway, desperate about wanting this to be real.

“Of course we’re real! You must be really drugged if you’re saying those things.” Kihyun replied as he worked on taking the straitjacket off.

“What did you feed me?” Hyungwon asked as his thoughts started to become clear, his arms however, hurt so much for spending so much time in that position.

“Isn’t Hoseok hyung amazing? He created a machine from zero that extracts the essence from the flowers and turns it into these little gummy like pills, you should recover in no time.” Jooheon explained, too excited taking into account the situation they were in.

“And how did you find us?” He asked once again, trying to think back to the last time he had seen them, but although his mind was clearer, his memories were a bit mixed up.

“Too many questions Hyungwon.” Kihyun replied, although he was smiling. “Changkyun found you, for how little he talks that kid is pretty amazing. Here, dress up once you stop feeling dizzy, we need to get out of here as soon as possible.” Kihyun gave him a bundle of white clothes before leaving the room.

“Welcome back, hyung.” Said Jooheon, patting his shoulder before leaving too.

* * *

They explained the plan to Minhyuk and Hyungwon as the group made its way out of the hospital, which was pretty much empty. Outside, they could hear the gunshots and battle cries, the war had just started but it already sounded like it had been going on for days, and Hyungwon second guessed himself a little, where they doing the right thing?

He had grown as the son of an important government figure all his life, living under strict discipline and little joy; things had taken a complete turn when he had met Minhyuk and was then introduced to the rest of the group. They were completely different to him: messy, loud, poor; however they had taken him in so easily and showed him more affection than his father ever had, they had made him feel happy.

His father had hated it so much, of course, that he was getting along with such “low class people”; he truly believed they were inferior to him in all aspects and had hit Hyungwon everytime he was found spending time with the “poor”. Yet, what made Hyungon hate his father were the hurtful words the man had said to and about his friends, the only ones he had.

When they had first proposed the idea of a revolution, he had been quick to join them, but now that they were walking into the battlefield, he couldn’t help but wonder if they were taking the right decisions. Not because he wanted anyone to continue living under the horrible government his father was part of, but because he was too afraid to lose his friends.

* * *

Hyungwon’s body felt heavy and numb, he was so tired that he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep for a very long time; he couldn’t however, not when Minhyuk was trying so hard to pull him towards a safe place, and even though it hurt to have debris and rocks sinking into his skin, he felt somewhat grateful.

“Come on Hyungwon, don’t fall asleep, we’re almost under the bridge, stay with me, I can’t lose you a second time.” Minhyuk said, desperately pulling on Hyungwon’s arm and wishing they hadn’t been separated from the others.

He continued pulling until they were finally hiding under the bridge. With some effort, Minhyuk made the youngest lean against the wall of the bridge, silencing his sounds of pain, and pulling out one of the flowers since he had lost the pills in battle. He made Hyungwon open his mouth and fed him the flower, focusing only on him and completely ignoring his surroundings.

“Come on, eat this, you’re going to be fine, please Hyungwon… We just have to stay silent and hide here until we’re both better okay?” Minhyuk continued whispering desperately, he was too scared. “Don’t die on me Hyungwon, please, react, do something.” He pleaded, grabbing the youngest’s face. “Hyungwon, Hyungw-” A loud gunshot interrupted Minhyuk and then he fell, limp, on top of Hyungwon.

An enemy soldier had been following them since before and had been waiting for the perfect moment to kill Minhyuk, since Hyungwon was pretty much fatally wounded and would die anyway, so why not let him bleed until then. He leaned closer and managed to hear the muffled huffs and whimpers coming from the boy he had just shot, he was crying.

“So much for being the leaders of a revolution… Nothing more than a bunch of cowards.” The soldier said before continuing his way.

“Hyungwon wake… wake up, goddammit!” Minhyuk gasped, clinging to his unconscious friend for dear life. “I don’t want to die…” He coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth. Minhyuk was scared and in pain, and he had nothing that could save him anymore, he was condemned to die.

* * *

Hyungwon didn’t wake up until the fight had died out and everything was silent. Ash and dust made it impossible for him to see further away, he needed to get up to investigate more and see what had been of the others, he desperately needed to find them.

“Come on hyung, we need to get moving, we can’t be here any longer.” Hyungwon said with a rough voice, shaking Minhyuk awake. “Hyung.” He gave him a light push, and Minhyuk’s body fell to the side, lifeless, discovering a blood stain that covered all of his chest. “Hyung.”

Hyungwon spurred into action and tried to shake Minhyuk awake desperately, but it wasn’t working, he wasn’t breathing anymore. He stayed there with the body for what felt like hours, hugging it close but unable to cry, too in shock to do anything else. There was no time for mourning however, since he still needed to find the others, so he stood up as soon as he saw the first sun rays appear through the gray cloud that covered the whole place.

He walked for a long while before he finally saw something, it was an amorphous shadow, walking towards him. He didn’t have his gun anymore so his first instinct was to run, however, there was something keeping him in place, a feeling.

“Don’t run away from me Hyungwon, I know who you are.” The shadow spoke, it sounded like multiple voices were singing at the same time, but were also indistinguishable from each other. “I’m afraid to say this, but your revolution has failed, all of your friends are dead.” Hyungwon’s heart sunk at those words, and he staggered towards the stranger. 

“Who are you? Why are you telling me this?” He asked, almost yelling.

“I am the one who gave you and your friends the flowers. I am the one who allowed you to keep your life when you tried to take it away before, but of course you can’t remember this.” The voice spoke, it was calm in spite of Hyungwon’s behavior. “I can’t fix what has happened this time, but I can help you fix it, you just have to come with me.”

Hyungwon hesitated, was he hallucinating? Maybe, but if it were true that all his friends were dead, then what else could he lose? He had held Minhyuk’s lifeless body in his arms, and if there was anything he could do to bring back the bright boy, then might as well try it out.

“Why would you want to help me?” He asked, as he started approaching the shadowy figure.

“Because I find you interesting Hyungwon, that’s why. Now come, I’ll give you the power to fix everything.” And so he did, he left with the shadow without looking back.


	2. Very Important Announcement (Seriously, please read)

So, as some of you might know from talking to me or the replies in your comments, I’ve been having a somewhat hard time personally because a lot of things have happened since the start of July, both in my country and in my personal life. Don’t worry, I am not writing this to tell you I’ll stop updating all my stories, but there  _ has _  been a change in my schedule and since I’ll start college soon I figured it would be best to make things clear right now.

First of all, I  _ am _  going to cancel one my stories, that is Lost in the dream, a MONSTA X fanfic I started over a month ago but have not updated since. There’s a very simple reason: it’s terrible, mediocre. I love the idea and it was one of the fics I was the most excited to write but in the end, no matter how hard I try, I hate the first chapter and haven’t been able to continue writing the rest of the fic. Because of this, I will eliminate the story of my ao3, try to fix it and come back with it at a later time.

The second, and the most important thing out of it all: I am changing the schedule for the other fanfics. I don’t know why I thought I could bear the stress and responsibility of writing five different stories a week, it clearly did not work, but because I don’t want to suspend some in favor of others I’ve come up with a schedule. One week I’ll update two stories and the next one I’ll update the other two, and so on; I will always update on Wednesdays and Fridays.

I believe this will allow me to write better, it will give me more time to edit (you might have noticed but I don’t really edit my stories because I always finish writing the chapters the day I’m supposed to post them) and therefore will also give better quality to the chapters. You all have been showing a lot of love to my stories and deserve nothing but quality writing from me to enjoy the trip; I do apologize for my lame attempt at being a responsible writer.

I am writing this on a very sunny Saturday, July 28, so I will be starting with this new schedule by next week with Reflection on Wednesday and In the pits of hell on Friday. I hope you can understand my decision to do this and that you will continue to enjoy whichever of my stories it is that you enjoy.

Thank you a lot for all the lovely comments you have left in my stories as well, they do truly motivate me to continue writing, it’s just that life is a bit unfair at times and I’m terrible at dealing with that.

Thanks for reading this very important notice, have a nice day ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr [@not-majestic-bluenicorn](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com) and on Twitter [@soft_bluenicorn](www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)!


End file.
